When Both Men Meet
by Castleholic
Summary: This isn't how Ziva wanted Tony to meet Ray.


Tiva Fan Fiction #2

"Tell me his name." Tony begged as he stepped out of the elevator with Ziva.

"Never Tony. Never." Ziva answered with a big smile.

"I know his name." McGee said interrupting their conversation. Ziva shot McGee a look but she knew that it felt good for McGee to brag to Tony for once, so she didn't say anything to him.

"WHAT!" Tony yelled.

"McGee is not hard of hearing Tony." Gibbs said. "Grab your gear, we've got a dead navy captain in the ally."

"Ziva this conversation is not over." Said Tony as he grabbed his gear from the bottom drawer of his desk.

"We'll why don't you come over later and we can finish it." Ziva said jokingly. Tony stopped in his tracks and just stared at her as she made her way to the elevator.

"Coming?" Ziva asked holding the elevator door open for him.

"Oh um yeah." Tony said shaking his head trying to clear his thoughts about what she just said.

It was 10:00 p.m. when Ziva finally got home. When she went to pull into her driveway there was already another car in it. Who could this be? Ziva thought. As she felt for the gun on the passenger seat she shut off the car, found her gun, and hooked it onto her belt. She silently got out of the, her field agent skills were kicking in. She ran up to her front door and opened it standing back. She drew her gun and stepped inside.

"Hello?" Ziva yelled.

"Hey babe." Said Ray as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"Omg you scared me. What are you doing here?" She asked as she put her gun away and went up to kiss him.

"Well I decided to come cook you dinner because I figured you had a long day." He answered smiling.

"You flew up from Miami for me?" She asked.

"Yes. Why am I not allowed to do that?" He asked smiling. She smiled back and kissed him again.

She walked into the kitchen to see what he was cooking. As she entered she saw the table was set with candles and flowers. It was beautiful. Ray had started cooking fettuccine and alfredo sauce with chicken, her favorite.

"You remembered." She said turning around to look at him.

"Of course I did." He said smiling. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Ziva said surprised. "Its 10:30 at night."

"Well while you go and answer it I'll finish up dinner." He said.

Ziva walked to the door and answered.

"Tony?" She said surprised. "What are you doing here? Is everything ohkay?"

"Well I just came to finish up our conversation we were having. You did say we would finish it." Tony answered with a big grin on his face.

"You remembered?" Ziva said a smile starting to grow on her face. 

"Hey babe who is it?" Ray yelled from the kitchen. Ziva looked at Tony as his smile started to fade.

"He's here?" Tony said with a shaky voice.

"Yes. He came up from Miami to surprise me. I didn't know he was coming." Ziva said. It hurt her to see Tony this upset.

"Oh no you don't have to explain it's ohkay." Tony said as he turned to leave.

"Tony, at least let me introduce you to him." She said grabbing his arm.

Ziva returned to the kitchen where Ray was putting the pasta on to their plates.

"This is my partner Tony." She said her voice a little uneasy.

"Hi. I'm Ray." Ray said as he stuck out his hand to Tony for a handshake. Ziva could see that Tony was a little bit hesitant to shake his hand but to be respectful he did anyway.

"Hi Ray. Nice to finally meet you." Tony said as he turned to Ziva. "I should be going. I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner."

"I'll walk you out." Ziva said.

Ziva stepped outside with Tony.

"Again I'm sorry. I really didn't think he would be here and I really didn't think you were actually going to come over." Ziva said apologetically.

"Well considering how badly I wanted to know his name you should have figured I would be over at one point." Tony said smiling. "Ziva look, he seems like a nice guy and he should know how lucky he is to have someone like you." Tony said. Ziva was trying to hold her tears back. She has never seen Tony this hurt.

"Thank you Tony." She said as he kissed him on the cheek. They looked into each other's eyes for about five minutes before Tony turned around, walked down the steps and left. Ziva watched his car until she couldn't see it anymore.


End file.
